harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
1992
'''1992 '''was a notable year in the wizarding world. Events January * Early January, day before term begins: Hermione Granger and other pupils come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the day before term begins. * The next day: The new term begins at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione begin to give up hope on finding out who Nicolas Flamel was. Quidditch training becomes very intense for Gryffindor. * Mid-January: Draco Malfoy puts the Leg-Locker Curse on Neville Longbottom who falls through the door of the Gryffindor common room. Harry does not look happy about the next Quidditch game with Hufflepuff when he finds out who will be calling the shots. Harry finds out who Nicolas Flamel was. * The next day: Harry decides to play in the next Quidditch match with Hufflepuff. January or February * Late January or early February: Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff in the next Quidditch match and a party was held. Harry overheard an argument between Quirrell and Snape about the Philosopher's Stone. He thinks Snape will try and take it. March or April * Late March or early April: The teachers begin preparing pupils for the exams. Quirrell begins to look more and more worried and paler every day. * One afternoon: Harry, Ron and Hermione found out Hagrid had a dragon egg. He tells them about the defences Dumbledore put up in order to defend the Philosopher's Stone. * Early one morning: Hagrid sent a letter to Harry, Ron and Hermione telling them the dragon was hatching. Draco followed them and found out about Norbert. Hagrid won't let Norbert be free, saying he was too young. He agrees to send a letter to Charles Weasley who would pick him up. * Next Wednesday: Norbert bites Ron on the finger. Charlie sent a letter back and agreed to pick Norbert up on Saturday at midnight. * The next day on Thursday: Ron's finger swelled up and he had to go to the Hospital Wing. Draco tells Ron he will tell everyone what actually bit him. He takes a book which had the letter from Charlie, and he finds out they are taking Norbert away the next day. * Friday evening: Hagrid says goodbye to Norbert and Harry and Hermione sneak out to meet Charlie's friends. * Saturday at midnight: Draco tells Professor McGonagall where they are meeting, but Harry and Hermione hide under the Cloak of Invisibility and give Norbert away. On the way back, Filch finds them and takes them to McGonagall, who found Neville heading to warn Harry about Draco. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco are told they will have detention and they should expect an owl telling them when. * The next day on Sunday: Students in Gryffindor were shocked by the number of points taken from them. When they found out Harry Potter was one of the people the points were taken from, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff pupils were annoyed with him and wouldn't speak with him. Slytherin thanked him for putting them ahead. May * Late May: Harry overhears Quirrell talking about giving in and doing a task, which Harry was correct in thinking it was about taking the Philosopher's Stone. Harry decides not to intervene too much and tell teachers, thinking they have done enough damage already and they have no proof anyway. * The next day: Harry had detention that evening at 11pm. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco meet Filch, who takes them to Hagrid. They help Hagrid search for a missing unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, where Harry finds a cloaked figure drinking the unicorn's blood. He was saved from the figure by Firenze, who implies the cloaked figure was Voldemort. Hermione tells Harry he shouldn't worry too much, because he will never be harmed when Dumbledore's around. June * Early June: The exams are held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry begins having nightmares again but they now involve a cloaked figure. Harry then noticed it was odd that Hagrid wanted a dragon egg for years, and then a hooded figure gave him one. ** They found out from Hagrid that he told the hooded figure the way to get round Fluffy. They tell Professor McGonagall who told them they shouldn't worry about it because the security in place was fine. When they found out Dumbledore was away for the day, they think the object will be taken that evening and decide to save it. ** Harry, Ron and Hermione face Fluffy, find the right winged key, defeated a giant chessboard and solved a Potions riddle. Harry faced Voldemort and with the help of the Mirror of Erised, he saved the Philosopher's Stone. Quirrell was killed when Voldemort abandoned him, being unable to kill Harry who was saved by Dumbledore. * Three days later: Harry wakes up in the Hospital Wing. * The next day: The final day of term. Gryffindor wins the House Cup and beat Slytherin who had won seven years in a row. * Mid-June: The grades for the exams are given out. Everyone heads home for the summer. Hagrid gave Harry a book with pictures of the Potter family. June - July * Late June - Late July: Dobby begins intercepting Harry's letters from friends. July * Late July: Hedwig kept hooting, waking everyone up at Privet Drive. The Weasley family begin worrying about why Ron was unable to communicate with Harry, and Arthur and Molly think about going round if they don't get a letter from him by Friday. * 31 July: Harry Potter's 12th birthday. Vernon Dursley had an important meeting at Privet Drive. Dobby shows up and tells Harry not to go back to school. Dobby then drops a cake on Harry which made people think that Harry had broken the under-age magic law. An owl brings a letter which made Vernon's business meeting end. August * 1 August: Vernon puts bars on Harry's window. He's no longer let out of the room for punishment and meals would be brought and left by the door. * 4 August: Fred, George and Ron Weasley save Harry from Privet Drive and take him to The Burrow. Arthur Weasley conducts many raids in search of Dark artefacts. Mundungus Fletcher attempted to jinx him. Fred, George and Ron sneak out and take the car in order to save Harry. Vernon attempted to get Harry back but he managed to get away. * 5 August: Molly Weasley was angry with Fred, George and Ron sneaking out and taking the car. She lets Harry stay at The Burrow. They De-gnoming the garden and Harry meets Arthur Weasley. * c. 12 August: Letters from school arrive at The Burrow with the names of the new books they will need for that year. Every year find they need Gilderoy Lockhart's books. They then spend the day practicing for Quidditch. * Next Wednesday: Harry and the Weasley family meet Hermione at Diagon Alley and purchase new books. Gilderoy Lockhart held a book signing at Flourish and Blotts and let everyone know he would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts that year. Arthur and Lucius Malfoy have a fight in the bookshop. Lucius slips Tom Riddle's Diary in Ginny Weasley's books. * c. 15 August - 30 August: Harry found the summer to be happier than any other summer ever. * 31 August: Molly makes an amazing dinner for the final evening of the summer holidays. September * 1 September: Dobby blocks the way for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and Harry and Ron miss the train. They take the flying car (the Ford Anglia) and drive the whole way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They crash the car in the Whomping Willow and miss the Sorting ceremony. They have to take detention each and Ginny was placed in Gryffindor. * 2 September: Molly sends Ron a Howler. Gilderoy Lockhart's lesson went very wrong when he let loose Cornish pixies which the let the pupils sort out because he actually had no idea what to do and run off. * 3 September - c. 6 September (the next few days) : Harry avoided Lockhart and Colin. Hedwig was angry with Harry because of the car journey. * c. 7 September (Friday): Ron's broken wand bounced a spell back and smacked Professor Flitwick in the eyes. * c. 8 September (Saturday): Oliver Wood wakes Harry up very early in the morning for Quidditch practice. Then the Slytherin Quidditch team show up on the pitch and claim they had actually booked the time. It led to an argument in which Draco Malfoy called Hermione a "Mudblood". Ron attempted to subdue him but the spell from the broken wand he used bounced back and Ron began throwing up slugs. Hagrid helps him. ** Harry and Ron have detention. Ron cleans the trophy room and Harry helps Lockhart with fanmail. Harry hears a voice whisper about killing, but Lockhart couldn't hear anything. October * c. 27 October on Saturday: Gryffindor have a grim Quidditch training practice. Harry bumps into Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and he accepts an invitation to attend Nick's Deathday Party on Hallowe'en. * 31 October: Harry, Ron and Hermione attended the Deathday Party. Harry later hears a voice again whispering about killing, but he was the only one who could hear it. He follows it and finds Mrs Norris petrified by writing, telling them the Chamber of Secrets was opened again and warning the enemies of the Heir. The whole school finds him by Mrs Norris and many blame Harry. November * c. 1 November - 4 November: The whole school continue to talk about the events of Hallowe'en. * Next Wednesday: Professor Binns tells them about the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione debate whether Draco might be the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione proposed they make the Polyjuice Potion by taking a book from the Library they will need special permission for. * Friday in late November : Lockhart begins making Harry act out scenes from the books he wrote. Hermione manipulates Lockhart into signing a note that grants her access to certain books in the Library. Hermione finds it will take her one month to make the Polyjuice Potion. * Saturday: Gryffindor play Slytherin at Quidditch and in the match, one of the Bludgers went rouge and hunted Harry. Harry's won the match when he tricked Draco and beat him to the Snitch but he fell in the process. Harry's arm was broke in the fall and Lockhart helped him by accidentally making the arm boneless. He had to spend the evening in the Hospital Wing. ** Later that night, Dobby shows up and admitted he made Harry and Ron miss the train and set the rogue Bludger on him. He tells Harry that he needs to leave because he's in danger. Harry deduced it had something to do with the Chamber but Dobby won't say anything about it. Harry then found out that Colin was petrified. * Sunday: Harry left the Hospital Wing and Harry, Ron and Hermione begin making the Polyjuice Potion. Harry was awarded 50 points for the win. * Monday: News of what happened to Colin sends the school into a panic. Everyone was debating it, moving around in groups, Ginny Weasley was very upset and people begin selling and buying products that people claimed would help protect them. December * c. 10 December: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sign up to be at Hogwarts over the holidays. The Polyjuice was only half done and they needed items that they would only find in Snape's office. * Thursday: Hermione, Harry and Ron to cause mayhem in Potions for five minutes, and she snuck into the store-closet to get the Bicorn horn and Boomslang skin. * c. 17 December: Duelling Club began that evening. Harry duelled Draco and when Draco set a snake on him, Harry spoke Parseltongue, saving Justin Finch-Fletchley from the snake but shocked the whole school. Many then begin to think he was the Heir of Slytherin, because Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes too. * c. 18 December (the next morning following Duelling Club): Harry wanted to apologise to Justin Finch-Fletchley who had the idea that Harry had set the snake on him on purpose and that he would be the next victim. Harry found out the Hufflepuffs now actually think he was definitely the Heir of Slytherin and Harry then had an argument with them. Then Harry finds both Nick and Justin petrified. ** Professor McGonagall takes Harry to Professor Dumbledore who tells Army he knows he's not blame for what was happening. He asked Harry whether he had anything he wanted to tell him, and despite thinking of many things he would like to say, he says nothing. * c. 18 December - 24 December: The whole school debate what would have the power to petrify Nick. Term ended and Fred, George, Ginny and Percy stayed over the holidays too. * 25 December: The Polyjuice Potion was made and the plan was for Harry, Ron and Hermione to take the image of Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione accidentally became Millicent's cat. Harry and Ron sneak in the Slytherin common room and find out Draco was not the Heir of Slytherin. * 26 December - 31 December: Hermione spent the time in the Hospital Wing. Notes and sources Category:Years